


Onions have layers

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: Here's an interesting fact: depression doesn't just go away on its own. It just stays and stays and stayyyss waiting for some hole in your defences unless you're actively trying to improve. I'm actually in a far better place now than a while ago but i'm not exactly a functional human being either. Still, progress!I stopped writing drabbles months ago and i forgot why? Anyway, i'm going to start doing them again. Because I can and because it sounds like a healthy thing i can do that's low effort and high reward because any writing means practice no matter the quality.Note though: i might uh, throw some other content in these drabbles than just Undertale from time to time, just to mix things up for me. Still dedicated to UT fandom but i still enjoy other things in my free time i want to fan about too so yeah.





	Onions have layers

"Undyne's gonna fix everything y'hear! I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean! Y'hear!". Onionsan insists to the newcomer.

It has to get better, right? Undyne's gonna break the barrier! Monster's will be free!

The kid smiles at them and continues walking. Oh. The uh, the quiet type. ...That's fine! Totally fine! No complaints here!

The pair reach the door.

"Hey.. There..." Onion stammers. _Why do they all leave so soon?_ "That's the end of this room..."

They promise they'll come back. Onion ducks back into the water instead of watching them leave.

 _Sure._ Everyone promises that.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an interesting fact: depression doesn't just go away on its own. It just stays and stays and stayyyss waiting for some hole in your defences unless you're actively trying to improve. I'm actually in a far better place now than a while ago but i'm not exactly a functional human being either. Still, progress!
> 
> I stopped writing drabbles months ago and i forgot why? Anyway, i'm going to start doing them again. Because I can and because it sounds like a healthy thing i can do that's low effort and high reward because any writing means practice no matter the quality.
> 
> Note though: i might uh, throw some other content in these drabbles than just Undertale from time to time, just to mix things up for me. Still dedicated to UT fandom but i still enjoy other things in my free time i want to fan about too so yeah.


End file.
